ericflintfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilhelm, Duke of Saxe-Weimar
Wilhelm, Duke of Saxe-Weimar (b. Altenburg, 11 April 1598 - d. Weimar, 17 May 1662), was a duke of Saxe-Weimar. Wilhelm was the fifth (and third surviving) son of Johann, Duke of Saxe-Weimar and Dorothea Maria of Anhalt.He was the third to survive childhood. Only four of their twelve children survived to 1631; he was the oldest of them. He was a key ally of Gustavus Adolphus through much of the Thirty Years' War but was shunned by Axel Oxenstierna after Gustavus' death. Wilhelm, Duke of Saxe-Weimar in 1632 Wilhelm Wettin, formerly Wilhelm, Duke of Saxe-Weimar was a German noble who became the second Prime Minister of the United States of Europe. In 1631, Wilhelm was one of three German nobles who initially flocked to Gustavus Adolphus' banner during the Thirty Years' War, along with his brother Bernard of Saxe-Weimar, and William V, Landgrave of Hesse-Kassel.Wilhelm's brothers Albrecht and Ernst do not appear, and are not mentioned, in 1632. Both were supporters of Gustavus, but neither were military men. When news of the newly created enclave, the New United States (centered on the time-lost town of Grantville) that was founded in his Thuringian duchy reached Wilhelm, he and Bernard expressed concerns to Gustavus Adolphus about a possible revolution happening on their land and called for an expedition into the NUS. Gustavus flatly refused to be involved in 'petty' aristocratic affairs. Bernard had so alienated Gustavus and his advisors that no one particularly cared about his concerns. However, Gustavus recognized that Wilhelm was different from his brother. Instead, Wilhelm accompanied Gustavus and Lennart Torstensson to meet the Americans represented by Rebecca Stearns, Tom and Rita Simpson, Julie Sims, and Ed Piazza, and bridged by Scotsman Alexander Mackay. Wilhelm opted to side-step the issue of the NUS taking possession of his territory for the time being, as it would cause conflict among the allies, especially as Count Tilly was camped two miles away. He was pleased to learn that none of his people starved, and in fact appeared to have thrived. So long as the NUS refused to do anything that would call for Wilhelm to defend his rights, the matter could bide. Later, after the NUS's economic and technological capabilities became apparent, Wilhelm understood that he'd lost all hereditary claim in Thuringia, but ultimately did not care. 1633-1634 In 1633, Wilhelm abdicated his duchy and title, and became the leader of the loyal opposition to Prime Minister of the United States of Europe Michael Stearns. Wettin sought the office of prime minister starting in 1634. Stearns, in fact, encouraged Wettin in this course of action even before the formation of the USE. In the 1635 elections, Wilhelm defeated Stearns. 1635-1636 Even before Wilhelm took office as Prime Minister, it was becoming clear that he had made too many promises to, and deals with, too many people and factions in pursuit of electoral victory. There were doubts as to just how much control he had over the Crown Loyalist party, especially the more reactionary elements within it. After Gustavus was incapacitated in October 1635, it became obvious that Axel Oxenstierna was actually in charge. In January of 1636, Wettin discovered Oxenstierna's plot to betray Ingolstadt -- and the Upper Palatinate -- to Bavaria, and confronted Oxenstierna, who immediately had Wettin arrested. While held under arrest in Berlin, he was visited by Erik Haakansson Hand, and told Hand that Oxenstierna had been part of the plot. After Gustavus recovered and Oxenstierna was killed, Wettin was released and returned to office. In March of 1636, after some prodding from Gustavus, Wettin declared that he would call new elections before the end of the month. Notes |- Category:1632 Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Nobility Category:Germans Category:Died of Natural Causes (OTL) Category:Legislators Category:Members of the Crown Loyalist Party Category:Prime Ministers of the United States of Europe